staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2515
Janurary * 1: Braxis joins the Solarian Sectorial Treaty Organization * 12: Sezil Van is elected Kal Nedis of Kanderarch * 21: Courier: Ravazer rebels from the Arcmind but is killed (2411-2515) * 23: Kaiser: Matt Tygore and Kaiser: Drake Liska hold talks over control of the border world of "Eriforge" * 24: A Marcadian airstrike on Capricon kills 27 Yempinada Terrorists and one of their high ranking leaders: "Gerard Gruor" February * 4: Eugene Pryde is appointed Governor of the district of Borales by the UTSEA, native Boralissians protest. * 10: TEC Arbitrator Satista De'Latonus and Patreon Saolang Chun, conspire against Hanego Shun and soon had him assassinated. The TEC central government fully collapses onto itself as multiple planets vie for control, Chun and De'Latonus focus on uniting these wayward states. * 17: Gorrar Spherianarov and his branch of Josminian Terrorists break away and found the Josminian State of Acai and Gearned, fighting between these terrorist groups lasts for the remainder of the decade * 24: Uber-Grobe slaves from Acai free themselves during the battles between the Terrorists and the Government March * 2: A Shrinen Desert Kraigon is detected in the District of Mexico on planet Earth, a massive investigation on who brought it there is ordered by SkyTech Director: Cheyanne Makenishi * 4: James Albert Ranson returns to the Solarian Sector and hides on planet Roma. * 11: Kayan Kushan is born (The first to enslave the defeated Osian invaders in 2620) * 17: The EEU begins open trade with the NSA * 25: Spitter Taigo leaves for Solion and allies with Gerard Tygore, to begin their conspiracy to depose Kal Nedis: Van Tego. * 27: Natogytt officers: Gao Lan, Calor Kitchuma, Satista Lan, Rigel Arcasi and Weilind Hoon along with 100,000 lower ranked soldiers joins Spitter Taigo's conspiracy, as does several Viserak Officers: Visorollo Kasen, Roen Maardin and Talora Yisha. April * 5: Mason Hawes is executed in the UTSEA for colluding with Dark Star Conglomerate officials, others who have done the same take steps to hide their collusion * 8: Vanessa Cerda is promoted to Lieutenant Commander in the DSC Military and is tasked with seizing assets that may prove financially beneficial to the Nation, plans for conquering the Kandlia and using them as a military asset as well as free labor are drawn. May * 8: The Andarasian Space lane is rebuilt on Borales, transportation between Borales and Earth is made near instant * 16: Reptilla, Shaman of The Matik Tribe signs a peace treaty with Shumara Tribe, ending the border conflict between the two tribes. * 20: Arok Forces of the Oya Empire conquer the Hedgie Species on their homeworld of Nassysn, only three other species resist the Oya Empire in the Osian sector, the Hedgie will be enslaved and remain under slavery by some empire or another for 400+ years until 2926. * 30: The Infinity Swarm invades planet Korelekon in retaliation against TEC reconquest attempts, Commisar Alevix Satono and Patreon; Adrriek Sark push them back at the battle of Gradstiel, five couriers are killed and as such five swarms are destroyed, though the TEC suffers 572,000 casualties 25% are civilian. June * 21: Fist of Emeraldii Forces led by Mark Calrissio clash with Dark Star Conglomerate Asteroid miners near planet Caine in the Emeraldii Sector, 27 FoE soldiers are killed, while 470 DSC miners are killed, the Asteroid is seized by Mark Calrissio. * 27: Lt.Commander: Vanessa Cerda is deployed with 4000 soldiers to kill Mark Calrissio, Calrissio enlists the help of Visorollo Kasen and Spitter Taigo who fight a two hour battle over the asteroid, the Allies are routed though Vanessa loses half of her army, Calrissio escapes with ease. * 30: Ken Yth defeats Spitter Taigo 257 to 241 in the PMFT All stars series July * 3: The Sharinigan Tribes join the Emeraldii Economic Union * 3: The Shenlagh Tribes join the Emeraldii Economic Union * 6: Zal Zaida Insurgents led by Raark Varrrom clash with Lorian Legions on Kuparia, 257 are killed on both sides. * 8: Capricon forges a trade agreement with Solion on the suggestion of Kal Nedis: Menitus Hartaes of Klorus * 10: Zach Jenson marries Tessa Tygore Great Granddaughter of Tori Tygore * 12: The Viserak Invasion Front storms a Historical center on planet Aranso, kills 42 patrons and destroys the entire complex, 17 of the 102 terrorists are never found, 27 are killed and the rest imprisoned. * 13: R'Storm Shipping Company leaves the Dark Star Conglomerate and moves it's operation to Roma August * 9: Borovar Kasen is born (16th Premaris of AVS in 2539) * 18: Gerard Tygore is appointed Premaris of the new government on Solion * 21: Natogytt Engineers receive benefits in AVS as part of the Reconciliation treaty with USR September * 13: Kaiser: Matt Tygore meets with USR Kal Nedis: Van Tego to discuss trade relations, Tego (an anti Terran racist) rebuffs his offer and sends him away. Matt Tygore soon adapts deposing Van Tego as part of his plan to reorganize the playing field. * 18: To prove himself loyal, Henegan Ardenne executes Ravosov leader: Badadi Abukerr this leads to the Ravosov Josminian terrorist group to fight amongst themselves until the second to last year of the war in 2522. * 20: Henegan Ardenne converts to the Mosist religion on Adairis * 28: Ardenne's conversion leads to a Josminian attack on Mosist civlians who respond and fight against the Josminians providing support to the Sapphirian forces against Josminian Terror. October *5: Talora Balan Papalus of Josminia declares Ardenne a heretic, and secretly orders for his death. * 6: Premaris: Ionus Maardin allows Marcadian Military officials to enlist Mosist Viserak to serve in their ranks. * 13: Arok forces of the Oya Empire, under Khazatul capture and destroy the Ancient Ty'Ger city of Venera on planet Khitena, the destruction lasts 14 days, 275,000,000 Ty'Ger are slaughtered. * 23: Ionus Maardin steps down as Premaris until the 29th where he returns after Talora Balan is killed by the Mosist mob November *16: The Antarctic Psion Order is founded. * 17: Mosist Viserak Mercenaries arrive in the Sapphirian Sector and begin conflict with Josminian terrorists under the leadership of Marcadian Arbitrator: Calor Arcasi * 21: More High Antarctic Imperial Architecture is found on planet Frontier. December *6: Founding Family Representative: Cao Lina, dies of cancer (b.2402) * 8: 27,000 Former Stratsian Terrorists join the Sapphirian Coalition to stop Josminian terrorism. * 13: Jason Aragon is born on Silverstone (Catalyst for the creation of the UTSSC in 2524) * 22: Altarov Tygore (Gerard Tygore's older brother) dies at the battle of Ajetde'Valerun by Josminian forces (b.2475) * 26: Kuparia falls to Josminian Terrorists * 26: Dark Ty'Ger forces led by Adeko De'Tillios storm the Arok homeworld of Holy Osia, after the fall of Venera. Category:Years